Noteful
by Katraa
Summary: A small note from a troubled soul was all it took for Sora to finally come to grips with his everlasting crush on his gorgeous best friend. He was going to tell Riku, somehow, even if it killed him. :rikusora:


**for:** synnesai.  
**reason:** birthday fanfiction, a duh  
**summary:** Sora Kayaki was having problems with his sexuality, and more so his best friend. Finding a note in the middle of Geometry class was all it took for him to connect with someonen else who was having the same problem as him--they had both fallen in love with their best friends. Now, with the courage to act upon his feelings, Sora finally comes to grips with how he feels about the one person he feels is out of his league.  
**rating**: t for some sexual scenes and langauge

* * *

**Noteful**

All great stories usually have a back-story that serves as the backbone. Usually the back-story is long, tedious, depressing, and often adhesive to the present and the past—it's what ties the current to what happened. However, there was no back-story when Sora Kayaki entered his block three Geometry Class. There was no tragic tale of lost lovers, broken hearts, or cheating. All there was was a youthful brunet boy who was struggling to balance his school work with spending time with his best friend. There was no cliché deaths or heartaches to the brunet teenager. It was just simply Sora Kayaki, living his high school years uneventfully. So how in the world did he end up crashing headfirst into what could only be described as a whirlwind romance? He hadn't the faintest idea.

Sora threw his belongings down onto his desk nestled into the corner of the poorly lit classroom. His back was aching from heaving dragged around his Chemistry and English books from earlier that morning. He _would_ have put the books in his locker, but if he had strayed to that portion of the school, he surely would have been late. So, relentlessly, the brunet had had to drag the damn things around with him for the entire morning. At least now it was third block. That meant lunch was soon.

The skinny teen took his seat and dragged out his notebook. The teacher, who was babbling to a student in their rough, bad New York accent, had written warm-up problems on the board to start the class with. Usually no one did them, much to their teacher's dismay. Figuring that he had nothing else better to do, Sora began on the proofs.

"Hey, Sora," Tidus greeted as he hurried in the classroom right as the bell ended. The blonde teenager sat down next to the working brunet and pulled out his notebook with a sigh. "Warmups again? Damn, Mr. D is insane," he muttered under his breath as he fished out a pencil to work as well.

"I know, right?" the brunet laughed quietly, his blue gaze lifting only once to look over at Tidus. He offered a small smile before returning to the proof.

"Isn't there a test tomorrow?" Tidus asked after a moment, writing down an equality with a lack of excitement. Both teens _hated_ the damn class with a passion.

"Mhm," Sora answered laconically, scribbling down a few steps with a sigh. "Just on triangles and whatnot. It'll be really easy, don't sweat it."

"I wasn't gonna," Tidus chuckled and continued working, shaking his head a bit. "I never sweat tests in this class. So easy."

Sora rolled his eyes. "And you have a what? Seventy in this class?" He stuck his tongue out at the other and went back to working. However, after a moment, his gaze caught sight of something rather interesting and peculiar. A small, folded piece of white paper rested on the corner of his desk, sitting precariously on the edge. The brunet paused for a moment from his writing, holding the pencil limply in his hands. He surveyed the note from a distance for a few more moments. Had that been there before?

"Is that yours?" Sora finally asked, prodding the paper with his pencil. If it was Tidus', he wouldn't snoop and open it, so he figured asking would be polite before devouring the paper with interest.

Tidus peered up. "What's mine?" He noticed the paper. "No? Probably just a scrap piece of paper from the class before or something. Just throw it away." The teen shrugged and continued working, his head throbbing a bit from the problems. Augh.

Sora sighed and reached out to grab the paper. Carefully, the teen flipped it open and read the contents.

_God, I hate this class so much. Mr. D is a real drag…And I fucking hate these damn theorems. Is class over yet? Damnit, no. Still have thirty minutes. Oh well… _

Sora cocked a brow and suppressed a laugh. He had to agree with the author. The theorems were horrible and the teacher was so boring. The man would usually go off onto tangents and stories that had nothing to do with the class. All in all, geometry was probably the most boring class all deal that dragged on and on. So, finding a humorous note that expressed his views as well, lightened Sora's day, just a smidge.

"What's it say?" Tidus questioned, not bothering to glance up from his work as the teacher went around checking homework from the night previous.

"Nothing. Just quadratic equations," Sora answered quickly. He slipped the note under his notebook and began reading it again. Curiosity piqued in him. Who was the author? They seemed quite amusing. "I wonder…" he whispered under his breath.

"Wonder what?" Tidus murmured.

"Nothing," Sora answered curtly, shaking his head. "Just thinking of step five."

"Oh."

Sora slipped his pencil down onto the white folded paper and wrote back a response. _I'd have to agree with you on that, I hate this class. Do you have Honors Geometry, too? I heard the Academic class is sooo much easier! And yeah, theorems suck. I don't know why we even need to learn them. Stupid things. And did Mr. D tell you the story about his sons all being named John or something? He told us. It was pretty anticlimactic. _The brunet folded the paper back up and slipped it under the desk, precariously placing it under a bar so that it would be partly out of view.

"Did you finish yet?" Tidus asked, glancing up from his work.

"Nah," Sora lied, looking down at his proof. "Stupid thing."

His mind began wandering. What if the person replied? That'd be kind of exciting—talking to someone he didn't know through notes in Geometry class. That seemed pretty entertaining. A smile graced his lips as he zoned out, wondering who it might be. Maybe a cute girl? That'd be awesome. Or maybe a cool guy that he could become friends with. His mind raced as he sat there, ignoring the lesson for that day. Only when the bell rang, signaling the end of class and lunch, did Sora snap out of his stupor.

Quickly, the brunet collected his things and filed out of the classroom, giving one last look at the hidden note. He doubted the author would respond or even see it. Oh well. Without another thought on the matter, Sora headed to his locker and then the lunchroom.

xxx**x**xxxx

"Why do these things always suck?" Riku complained, holding a mozzarella stick limply in his hand. The silveret gave the bread-crumbed object a disdainful look before setting it back on his tray with a defeated sigh. Lunch was always the same at Roger's High. Pizza, mozzarella sticks, or a chicken sandwich. The specials were nothing edible and the fruit was really just a bummer. It wasn't really even worth purchasing the lunches. Most students just saved their lunch money.

"Because they're school food," Sora interjected as he eat a bag of chips with a soft smile. "What do you expect, Riku? You complain about them every day. They're not gonna magically get better over night, you know."

Riku's aquamarine gaze wandered off his plastic tray and across the table to his best friend who was munching on something _edible_ he had brought from home. The silveret's eyebrow arched. Oh damn, those were his favorite chips. Sora was _purposely_ doing that. "Can I have one?" the teenager questioned, his voice more so demanding than questioning.

"Hell no," Sora laughed, holding the chips possessively. "Remember last week when you refused to give me a sip of your Arizona tea?"

Riku frowned. "That's because that's a drink, smartass. It'd be like kissing you. Now, give me a chip."

Sora pouted. "Ah, you're so homophobic that you won't even let your lips touch a can another guy's did," he sniggered with a soft blush, holding the chips close to him. "You wouldn't want these chips, Riku. My fingers touched them."

Riku groaned. "Idiot. I'm not homophobic. I was sick that week," he scoffed, rolling his eyes. "And I don't care if your fingers, lips, or tongue touched the damn things. I'm starving and I want one, please."

Sora laughed a bit, removing a chip from the bag. He inspected the salsa ranch sun chip for a long moment. Everyone else at the table was engaged in their own conversations. Usually they just left Riku and Sora to themselves. At any rate, the brunet stared at the chip for a long comment, noting Riku's longing gaze at the chip. This was just too comical. It was like something out of a sitcom his little sister would watch.

"But there's not many in the bag," Sora began, raising the chip to his eyelevel.

Riku's gaze followed the chip. "It's just one, you fat bastard. Come on," he urged, placing his hand on the table. "Just one? Please, Sora?"

"You did not just call me fat," the brunet said, mocking a pout. For that insult, he ran his tongue deliberately around the edge of the chip. He would have licked the center, but all the seasoning would have come off. And that would have not been good. So, he ran his small pink tongue along the edges, his gaze with Riku never faltering.

The silveret shifted uncomfortably. "Stop molesting the damn thing and give it here," he murmured, averting his gaze slightly.

"You still want it?" Sora hummed, tongue wrapping around the edges of the chip.

"I think I can deal with your spit if it means having a chip," the silveret responded tersely. "Come on, Sora. Stop being so difficult and just give it to me! You know I want it!"

Tidus looked down from across the table. He noticed the slightly flustered look in Riku's eyes and the smirk on Sora's lips. The blonde paused. "Whoah, what the hell are you guys talking about?" he asked rather apprehensively. Give it to him? He wanted it? Okay, what the hell was he missing? "Are you guys like, giving each other sexual favors down there or something?"

Everyone's head at the long table snapped down to Riku and Sora. A dark blush formed on Sora's face as he quickly handed the chip to Riku. Sora didn't mind being perverted and joking around Riku, but when everyone else was involved, he felt a bit awkward and uncertain. So, the brunet slumped back in his char and hugged his arms to his chest, face radiating warmth like a heater.

"Idiot," Selphie scoffed and smacked Tidus upside the head. "They're not having sex."

"I said _favors_, not sex!" Tidus refuted and their conversation soon fell on deaf ears.

"Saved by Tidus," Riku cooed as he took the chip in his hands. He triumphantly ate the chip, indulging in it a bit too much. He paused, however, after eating it, noticing how uncomfortable Sora looked. "Hey, what's wrong? You fail a test or something?"

"No," Sora stated with a quick shake of his head. "I just don't like Tidus making jokes like that…" He fell silent and leaned across the table to murmur, "Besides you, he's the only person that knows I'm gay. I don't want the entire school figuring it out."

Riku nodded knowingly. "Right." His gaze wandered down to Tidus. "He was just joking. He does that a lot." He turned back to Sora. "Besides, why would _I _be giving you favors under a lunch table anyhow? That makes no sense."

Sora shrugged. "I dunno, good point."

"Don't let it get to you," Riku answered, leaning back in his chair. "And thanks for the chip, by the way. Your spit added a zesty kick to it." He smirked teasingly at the flustered brunet and tossed him a feigned wink.

Sora pouted promptly. "Jerk."

"Chip-rapist," Riku quipped jokingly, folding his arms to his chest as he closed his eyes briefly, allowing his silver bangs to cover his closed eyelids. Relaxing felt so nice compared to his tedious class work that awaited him next block.

"Whatever," Sora huffed as he resumed eating.

Riku rolled his eyes and enjoyed the rest of lunch. At least he had Sora as a friend. That was always a plus. Then again, the brunet didn't know when to quit. He did _a lot_ of perverse, arousing things without even knowing it. Riku often had to excuse himself from the table. The silveret mentally sighed. Sora would grow out of his 'awkward gay' phase sooner or later. Everyone usually did within a few months—except him. And that produced another sigh from Riku. He was stuck in an uphill battle that didn't seem to be ending for quite a long time.

xxx**x**xxxx

The next day, during first block, Riku had passed out the moment his head hit his arms. He was lulled to sleep by Mr. D's talks about triangles and theorems and congruencies. The silveret didn't bother listening—he knew he was going to fail the test, so why even bother listening when he could catch up on his sleep? So, the silveret remained half asleep, body in a paralyzed state. God, he wished he had just stayed home. He felt like crap that day. Then again, he usually did on Tuesdays. Why couldn't it just be Friday already?

Riku had almost passed out entirely when he felt his knee nudge something. Curiously, the silveret surfaced from his fortress of arms and looked lazily down under the desk. Hiding between a few pipes of the desk was a small, white piece of paper. Wasn't that the piece he had scribbled on yesterday and forgotten to throw away? Cocking a brow, he snagged the paper and brought it onto his desk. Maybe someone had used it as a quick cheat for a quiz or something.

Riku's fingers carefully opened the paper and he fell silent. Someone had responded to his rant? He reread what he had written and then what the responder had. He blinked a few times. Wow, someone had actually responded? He hadn't been expecting that.

Riku snagged his pen and wrote back. _Wow, someone responded? That was…surprising. Yeah, he told us the story about his kids. Really lame. I don't get why he tells us these things, anyhow. I'm in Honors, too, by the way. So, at any rate, it's nice to meet you…uhm, I take it you have this class at another part of the day, right? That's pretty sweet. Not to be invasive, but what are you like? I'd ask for your name but that'd be a bit creepy, so I figure we'll just keep this anonymous in our suffering of geometry—that way if Mr. D finds this, he can't pin our rants on us. Hah!_

Riku folded the paper back and slipped it back into its hiding spot. He doubted the person would respond again. Oh well, it was nice to have a short conversation. With that, he went back to sleep, ignoring the test that the teacher had handed out. He'd finish it some other time. Right now, he just wanted sleep. It had been a difficult two weeks…

xxx**x**xxxx

"How was Chemistry?" Tidus asked as he entered the math room alongside Sora. The blonde took his seat and opened his magazine, not bothering to write down the notes on the board. He usually just copied them from Sora later in the day during Early Us.

"It was okay," Sora admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "We tested chemicals today to see if they were metals and whatnot. Really boring," he said with a yawn. He placed his things in the corner of his desk and stared aimlessly at the board. "Hey, I have a question."

"And what's that?" Tidus wondered, thumbing through the magazine with a lack of interest. He was a slacker by nature.

"Riku's birthday is in a few weeks. I want to do something amazing, but I don't know what. Any ideas?" the brunet wondered, leaning his chin into hands. He stared lamely at the board, wishing that some amazing idea would just float into his head. That wasn't happening.

"I don't know. What does he like?" Tidus murmured, glaring at a game article. "Damn pricks…" he murmured to himself.

"That's the thing. He likes a lot of things, but I don't know what to get him. A game card or game is too generic, and clothes are just creepy. I don't know. I want to do something outside of the box, you know? Something that'll make him just stare at me in awe," the brunet explained, scratching his chin thoughtfully. But what could accomplish just that? "Maybe I should get a girl to go on a date with him. Does he like anyone right now?"

Tidus snorted in laughter at that. In fact, he almost choked on his laughter. "Sora, don't set him up on a date. _Please_. The guy hates blind dates," the blonde admitted with a snicker.

"But if he likes the girl it won't be a blind date!" Sora argued with a frown. "He'll finally get a chance to hang out with the girl! So, who is it? Spill it. He hasn't told me. I know he likes _someone_. He has that dreamy look on his face all those people on soap operas do. He's good at hiding it, but I'm the master at facial expressions."

"No, you're just creepy," Tidus noted and lifted his gaze off his magazine. He looked to Sora. "Listen, just do whatever for his birthday. Just hangout with him. I'm sure he'd love that. He's always complaining in English that you and he never get time to hangout outside of school anymore."

"Oh…" Sora sighed. "But still…"

"But nothing. Now shut up, I'm reading an article about Resident Evil," Tidus stated and buried his attention back into his magazine.

Sora sighed and began working on the problems on the board. _What could I possibly get him? Maybe uhh…maybe itunes card? No, too generic. Hm. A hug? No, he's not gay and he's too manly for that. Uhm…I don't know. Damnit. Why is Riku so difficult to buy for?! Damnit!!_

He paused. Somehow along the way, the brunet had been reminded of the note he had replied to the day prior. Intriguingly, the brunet slipped his hand down under the desk and groped around. He blinked in surprise. The note was still there! With a large grin, he pulled it out and opened it in his lap, reading over the author's response with a smile. Oh man. This was exciting! He had made a friend without even technically talking to them first!

Sora grabbed a pen and wrote back. _Of course. Anonymous sounds fun. I have this class third. Right before so lunch…so I can barely focus. It sucks so much. And what am I like? Well, I'm short…kinda geeky, really shy…a guy, and yeah. What about yourself?_

The teen slipped the note back into its hiding spot and resumed taking notes before the test. He felt the urge to tell Riku about his new friend but shrugged it away—he didn't want to get Riku jealous or anything. Besides, the older would probably laugh at him for making friends with someone via a note. Sora could really deal without the jokes and sniggers.

xxx**x**xxxx

"Are you coming over afterschool today?" Riku asked as he held his _own_ bag of chips _and_ Arizona Pomegranate Green Tea. He snickered at Sora a bit. The brunet was disdainfully eating a turkey sandwich with Doritos, looking a bit upset at his meal choice. Riku, on the other hand, was savoring his lunch. Ah yes, it was good to be in control every once in awhile. Besides, Sora deserved some payback for yesterday at lunch.

"Might. I need to study for Chemistry," Sora pointed out, chomping on his sandwich. His blue eyes remained glued on Riku's tea. Damn him. He _knew_ that that was Sora's favorite kind! The heartless bastard!

"I'll help you study," Riku urged. "I already took that class. It'll be fun."

"Riku," Sora began sternly, "Your form of studying is throwing the book at the wall, watching tv, and hoping that the wall will be your brain and just absorb the information. You _never_ study!"

"And yet I pass," the silveret refuted, licking his lips after having taken a sip from his drink.

"Because you just get lucky," Sora grumbled irritably. He watched Riku's tongue and then nervously looked away. "I'm really thirsty. Can I have a sip, please?"

"Only if you promise to come over," Riku hummed, tapping the can as if it were some sort of instrument.

Sora huffed a bit. "Fine," he sighed. "I'll come over with my Chemistry book and listen to you rant about something instead of actually studying. Now, can I please have a sip?" He stared at the other with pleading cerulean hues. God, he was so thirsty. He hadn't had anything to drink all day! He was so damn parched.

"Call me master," Riku continued, leaning back in the chair, as if lounging around.

Sora blanched. "Are you _serious_?"

"Dead," Riku agreed with a snicker. "Call me Master Riku and I may consider giving you a sip." After saying such, the silveret decided to initiate his payback. Slowly, he dragged his tongue along the rim of the cup, licking at the beads of tea. His aquamarine eyes remained glued to Sora as his tongue wrapped around the small tab to the can, giving it a tug before dipping his tongue into the opening at the top. Good lord.

"Riku!" Sora squeaked, scrunching back a bit. "It's not a damn…girl! It's a can!"

Riku snorted a bit. He wasn't going for girl but oh well. "Well, are you ready to call me master Riku?" He gave the length of the can a long, deliberate lick.

Sora swallowed. "Fine. Can I please have a sip, _Master_ Riku."

Selphie looked down at them. "Guys…can you please just go to the bathroom and fuck already instead of teasing the shit out of each other? You're both so horny that it isn't even funny," the brunette explained, lacing her hands together under his chin. She stared knowingly at the pair, batting her eyes lashes rather innocently.

Riku spewed the tea in his mouth down at the table as Sora nearly fell off his chair. "What?!" they said in unison.

Tidus' attention had been gathered. "She's just joking," the blonde stated quickly, looking to Sora a bit helplessly. He didn't want Sora thinking that he had blabbed to his girlfriend. Gods that would be a bad thing, indeed!

"Better be," Sora scoffed, uncomfortably shifting in his seat. Riku had gone a bit too far with that can and now Sora was suffering. Why the hell did he have to have a crush on his best god damn friend in the whole entire world that was terminally straight and made crude jokes about licking a girl with a can?!

"Ahem…" Riku handed Sora the can and averted his gaze carefully. "Here, Sora."

"Thanks…" the brunet whispered, graciously taking the can. He took a quick sip and handed it back to Riku, face a dark red. "I'll see you after school, then," he said, hoping that the awkwardness would float away. Selphie's words stuck in his head, a lot.

"Of course," Riku stated and resumed eating his chips, pants uncomfortably tight.

xxx**x**xxxx

Riku had almost lost it Tuesday after school. Sora had come over, done his homework, and looked _entirely_ molestable. Of course, the brunet always looked like that, but that was beside the point! He had chewed on that pencil, deliberately making it suggestive. Riku just _knew_ he had. And to make matters worse, Riku was still thinking about earlier at lunch and what Selphie had said. And his mind had wandered to fantasies and it was just too much. He had to excuse himself to the bathroom. And even worse, Sora had almost caught him and gah! Things were not going well, at all.

Riku slammed his things down in Geometry, ignoring the worried glance Namine gave him from across the room. She was the only person he talked to this period, but right now he didn't really feel in the mood to speak to her. His mind was still wrapped around Sora and his stupid little teasing demeanor. He knew that the brunet was gay, but that meant nothing. Best friends just didn't date. Sora's mom had said that one time to the boys in regards to their old friend Kairi. And Sora always listened to his mother…

Mr. D was rambling on about right angles as Riku took out a notebook and began scribbling useless words onto his paper. However, a thought occurred to him. Perhaps he could take out his thoughts on that person, if they actually were still writing. With a bit of hope, Riku reached down and stole the note from under the desk. Greedily, he flipped it open and stared in surprise. They were still writing? He read it quickly.

_Oh. Short and geeky, huh? I doubt that. I bet you're cute (Sorry for coming onto you over paper, I'm gay but that's beside the point). I'm more so the serious type. I joke a lot, yeah, but just around my friends. I'm quiet, though. I guess you could say that. Anyway, I have a problem. Maybe you can help me out? You see, I like my friend. He's really, really amazing and I can't tell him (I apologize if you're homophobic and this is making you want to off yourself). What should I do? I've liked him forever and it's just getting really hard to hold it back. I blame the hormones and the fact that he's a complete tease. Should I tell him, or?..._

Riku folded the note and shoved it back in its hiding place. He grunted and looked over at Namine who was walking over. He cocked a brow.

"Hm?" he asked as she took a seat beside him.

"You look upset. What's wrong?" she questioned worriedly, tilting her head as she played with her hair. She was nervous—that was her trademark.

"Just the same old same old," Riku admitted. It was always Sora that got him this flustered and incoherent. He had liked the boy the entire school year and things were just getting more and more difficult to cope with. He wanted him. Badly.

"Sora?" she guessed with a quiet laugh.

Riku nodded lamely. Right. She was the only person that knew he was basically in love with his best friend. "It's been on and off for years now, you know that, but this year…gah. I can't stop thinking about him," he whispered under his breath. "I keep waking up with these dreams and everything he does is a turn on and I'm completely losing my mind."

"Riku…you need to tell him," Namine urged. "It won't ruin your friendship, promise." She patted him on the shoulder. "He'll understand even if he doesn't feel the same. You need to just go out there and aim for the prize."

"When?" he whispered, looking down at his paper. "When is the right time to tell your best friend you want them?"

"Don't tell him _that_," Namine urged and laughed uneasily. "Tell him that you love him. Tell him that you want to be with him. Don't tell him that you want to sex him up, my god."

Riku rolled his eyes. "It comes with the territory. I'm not a whore it's just…he makes me want to do things I always thought were too bold. I don't know."

"Then it's your own battle," the blonde female decided as she got up. "Listen, I have to get back to my work before Mr. D yells at me again. Talk to you after class." She waved him off and headed back to her seat with a small smile.

Riku sighed and leaned back. He knew that when he told Sora, his hormones were going to rush forth. That he was going to end up pinning the brunet to a wall and ravishing him entirely. Riku groaned and buried his face in his hands. Why did he have to be attracted to Sora, of all people?...

xxx**x**xxxx

Later that day, Wednesday, Sora found the note and read it over a few times. His heart hurt for whoever it was writing to him. At least someone else was in Sora's position. The brunet sighed and held the note limply in his hands. He pondered on a response for a minute. Tidus wasn't at school today and he felt even more alone and confused. Maybe he should tell the person he was having the same problems? He contemplated for a few more moments before dropping his pen to the paper.

_You know, that's actually pretty funny. I'm gay, too. I thought it was bi, but that fell through. Girls are icky, haha. But yeah…I kind of have the same problem. I'm sort of…in love with my best friend. And he's totally out of my league. And it's hard to be around him and not think of…other things. Haha, I guess we're just both chickens, huh? Maybe we should just tell our crushes, maybe? If you will, then I will, how about that? So if one of us fails, we can comfort each other! You game?_

If this stranger had the courage to tell their crush, then Sora would as well. He'd wait to confess to Riku until after he heard the response from the other and whatnot. He sucked in a shaky breath and hid the note, trying to pay attention. He was going to tell Riku soon if it killed him in the process.

xxx**x**xxxx

It was lunch, Wednesday, and both Sora and Riku were a bit out of it. The brunet played uneasily with his food and Riku just sat there silently. The silveret's thoughts lingered on the discussion the day before. Maybe telling Sora would be a good idea. Maybe the brunet wouldn't _hate_ him if he kissed him. It'd just be a complete misunderstanding and they could get on with their lives. Sora's thoughts, though, were different. He was having difficulties even thinking about what would happen. Riku was straight, in his mind, and telling a straight guy you liked him was far more complicated than it should have been. His stomach knotted.

"How did your Chemistry test go, loser?" Riku wondered, trying to break the ice as he looked across the table to Sora.

"I think I might have failed," the brunet admitted, lowering his gaze with a shrug. "Too much on my mind these past few days. Been stressed and yeah."

"You didn't lose your virginity, did you?" Riku teased, smirking over at the brunet. He loved making fun of Sora when he was feeling shitty.

Sora looked up and stuck his tongue out. "No, you dolt."

Riku snickered. "Fine. Then really, what's bothering you, Sora?"

Sora's gaze wandered over to Selphie and the others chattering away. "I'll tell you tomorrow afterschool sometime." _After I figure out if that person is going through with their plan as well. I don't want to be the only one that fails after having tried so hard._

"Sure," Riku stated. "It's not good to bottle things up though, Sora. You're gonna give yourself an ulcer," he pointed out as he opened his can at last, trying to get his thoughts out of the gutter and into school. Sora was having a bad day and he needed to cheer Sora up at any costs. Who _cared_ about him? Sora was far more important.

"It's just stuff. Nothing to worry about," Sora lied, flashing his friend a smile. "I know you're my best friend and everything, it's just I want to try and work these things out by myself before I come crying to you like some little pansy."

Riku nodded some. "I wouldn't call you a pansy, though."

"You'd call me a girl," Sora pouted, staring at his friend sternly. "And that's just as bad."

Riku snorted a bit in laughter. "Maybe." He sighed. "But really, you can tell me anything, Sora. I promise I won't make fun of you."

"Fine. I'll tell you afterschool tomorrow _guaranteed_."

"Good."

xxx**x**xxxx

Riku stared at the note during first block on Thursday with wide eyes. The boy was gay too? And he had the same problem? Well, that was ironic. Riku tapped the note a few times, wondering if he should agree. If someone was going to risk their friendship as well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Like the other boy had said, if they both failed, they could always meet and comfort each other. And if Sora didn't like him, maybe he'd finally be able to move on. Plus, this boy sounded awfully sweet, so maybe if things fell through…

Riku slightly smacked himself for that thought. _I can't fall out of love with Sora. It's stupid to think that. I just have to stay positive._ He grabbed his pencil and began writing a response.

_All right. I'll tell him tonight. You better as well. If we both fail…well, then, we're pathetic. But thanks for giving me support. I really should have done this years ago._ He closed the note and placed it back in the customary hiding spot. The silveret took in a shaky breath and lowered his gaze. After Sora spilled his guts to him about his problems later tonight, he'd tell Sora that he was madly in love with him. Hopefully he could contain his hormones and not end up raping his best friend. Riku groaned. Maybe he should _do_ something before going over Sora's? God, he was so pathetic…

xxx**x**xxxx

Afterschool, Thursday, came and Sora was nervously knocking at Riku's door. So today was it. He and the boy from the note were both going to confess to their best friends that they were totally in love with one another. The brunet sighed. He hoped his new friend luck as Riku answered the door. Hopefully, Sora lifted his gaze and offered a small smile at Riku. Too many years of lying and secretly liking Riku had caused Sora to blush every time he saw his friend. Thankfully, he had a tan complexion so the blush was usually unnoticeable. Regardless, he waved kindly.

"Hey you," Riku greeted, holding open his door for Sora. "You look like shit."

"Thanks," Sora murmured with a dramatic eye rolling. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Yeah, I meant that," Riku answered quickly. "You're not ugly at all."

Okay, that was random. Sora paused and looked over at Riku who was trekking up the stairs to his bedroom. The brunet cocked a brow. Should he take that as an insult or compliment? Sora sighed. Leave it to straight Riku to make the oddest statements ever. With another sigh, Sora made the long journey up the stairs and into Riku's room, his stomach knotting already from nerves. He felt so sick. Here went nothing…

Riku sat on his bed, legs dangling over the side. Sora closed the door behind himself and looked over to Riku. "You look comfortable," the brunet noted as he walked over, sitting down beside his best friend. His palms were clammy and his face hot. He was far too nervous.

"And you look miserable," Riku noted. He reached out and placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Listen…on a scale of one to ten, how important are your problems right now? I mean, I don't want to make them seem inferior or anything, but I really have to talk to you about something and yeah."

"Ten," Sora admitted, lowering his gaze.

"Oh…" Riku sighed. "All right, tell me them."

"Wait, you have problems too?" Sora stated, glancing at Riku. "You never talk to anyone about what's bothering you. Spill your soul. I wanna hear yours."

Riku shook his head. "Yours are a ten. You go first."

"Uh, no. I'd rather here yours," Sora stated quickly. He'd rather prolong the torture.

Riku shook his head again. "Sora, just go already."

"No, you."

Riku stared lamely at the brunet. He sighed and leaned back slightly, staring up at his ceiling. "My god, I can't believe I'm going to do this…" He looked back over to his best friend. "Listen, Sora…I really shouldn't have lied to you about this."

"About what?"

Deep breath, force the words out and… "I'm gay." Not the right words.

Sora blinked. And blinked. "That's it?"

"Uh…"

"You are?" Sora said quickly as if it hadn't dawned on him the signifance of that statement. A look of hope crossed his face. "You are!" he exclaimed and then wrapped his arms tightly around Riku, pulling him in tightly for a hug. "That's great!"

"Uh, it is?"

Sora paled. "I mean…" He gulped and hid his face against Riku's chest, shifting so that he was more comfortable. And of course, that meant in Riku's lap. He figured that the other wouldn't mind and think much of it. Besides, this was probably the closest he'd ever be to Riku and he was going to suck up this moment with everything he had. And that was that.

Riku felt the urge to throw Sora down against the bed. He had to control himself. "Why…are you sitting in my lap?" he breathed out, sounding oddly frustrated.

Sora tensed. "No reason."

"If there's no reason, then please get off…"

Sora frowned. He moved slightly, his knee shifting and rubbing against the other's groin. He paused when he heard a gasp. "I didn't tap you out, right?" he asked nervously, looking up to Riku's gaze. The silveret had this rather stupefied look on his face. The brunet gulped and poked Riku's cheek. "You okay?"

"Sora…" he murmured, his body shaking a bit from that accidental brush. "I'm sorry," he began weakly, his hips moving slightly upwards to rock the very slightest against Sora's.

The brunet squeaked in response as a wave of pleasure entered him, starting at his lower body and shooting up. "W-what are you doing?!" he asked quickly, his legs turning to jello as he stared nervously at the other. What the fuck?

"Sora, I know this isn't the best thing to say but…damnit, Sora. I want you so badly…"

Sora stared blankly at him. "You want to have sex with me because you're horny?" he asked skeptically. What? That was kind of demeaning. Riku was a whore? Since when?

Riku groaned and grabbed Sora's wrists. He skillfully shifted their bodies and pinned Sora down to his bed. His heart was beating erratically and he looked down at the brunet he was towering over. Sora stared up defensively, looking at his best friend with a petrified stare. Damnit. He had fucked this up so badly.

"I shouldn't have listened to him…" Riku whispered his heart dropping. Sora was _afraid_ of him now.

"Listened to whom? Riku, what are you _talking_ about?" Sora asked wearily, eyes blinking rapidly. He wouldn't deny that he wanted Riku as well, but this didn't make sense. Riku just wanted him for sex? Sicne when was he such a…idiot?

"This guy. I said that I'd confess to my best friend that I loved him if he would and here I am, about to fucking rape you because I love you and I can't control myself and you're probably never going to talk to me again. And I'm just making this worse and my god," Riku rambled, hanging his head low. "What the fuck is _wrong_ with me?"

Sora blinked. "You're…him?"

"Wait…" Riku stared at Sora. "When do you have math?"

"Third?" Sora stated slowly. "When do _you_ have math?"

"First…"

"And Mr. D?"

"Yup…" Riku stated slowly.

"Sit in the back right corner?" He gulped.

"Middle seat?"

"Yeah…"

Riku laughed a bit. "Well damn…" He looked down at Sora for a long moment. "What were you going to talk to me about?"

Sora blushed a bit. "Waitsoyou'rethepersoni'vebeenwritingwith?Areyouserious?"

Riku smiled some and reached down, kissing Sora's cheek. He inhaled the brunet's scent quickly. "Sora, are you serious? Or are you lying to me? I really want to know. Sora," he took in a deep breath, "I love you. I really, really love you. I'm madly in love with you. I can't stop thinking about you. I _don't_ just want you for sex. Sora, I want to be with you. I know I'm probably making no sense because I'm so nervous but please, please just answer me this. Did you mean what you wrote? Am I that person?"

Sora felt his cheeks growing warmer. So Riku was the guy? So Riku loved him? So all that teasing at lunch was really doing things to both of them? Sora smiled softly and wrapped his arms shyly around Riku's neck. "You kind of scared me when you just randomly molested me," he admitted and then played with the hairs at the nape of Riku's neck, "But now that you actually admit to all of it, I'm happy."

"You're avoiding the question," Riku pointed out plainly eying Sora as his body shook slightly.

"You're him," Sora stated softly. "And I'm glad you feel the same." He gently nudged Riku's foot with his own as he continued beaming up at his friend. "And I'm glad to know that you love me so much that you want me," he giggled.

Riku groaned and tightened his hold around Sora's wrists. "I'm a guy. I'm a hormonal teenage guy, of course I want sex," he pointed out and kissed Sora's cheek again moving his lips to below Sora's ear. He indulged in the surprised gasp he received. "Do you love me?..."

"I do," Sora answered quietly. "I know this is a backwards confession, but we're cool like that so it doesn't matter if there's no fireworks or romantic things about us."

"I'm not _that_ cheesy," Riku reasoned, nuzzling Sora's neck with a sigh.

"I know," Sora laughed and shifted so that he could meet Riku's eyes. "I really think I'm in love with you, and I'd love to date you and your hormones."

Riku smirked and leaned in for a kiss that rendered them both speechless. His lips moved expertly along Sora's, massaging and nipping and gliding. His mouth pried Sora's open and he slipped his tongue inside. His hands, meanwhile, began greedily roaming up and down Sora's sides, memorizing the curves and everything about him. "You're…" Riku began, his voice muffled by the deep kiss, "not geeky. You're beautiful."

Sora blushed at that and tangled his hands into Riku's hair, returning the kiss feverishly. His body heated and he felt his mind numb. Riku was kissing him. Riku. Not anyone but _Riku_. "And you're amazing," the brunet sighed helplessly as he opened his mouth fully, his own tongue meeting Riku's. He massaged the older's and felt his body temperature continuing to spike.

"I love you," Riku whispered into the kiss, content with just kissing him. Surprisingly, he didn't want more at that moment. Perhaps this kind of kissing was enough.

"Love you too," Sora sighed, eyes shutting as he finally allowed himself to indulge in his fears and fantasies. And really, he didn't really have any arguments about Riku's hormones. He trusted him so much. "By the way, I figured out what I can get you for your birthday..."

"What's that?" Riku mumbled, his lips starting to lead down onto Sora's neck. Suck. Lick. Nip. Gasp.

"Me..."

Riku wasn't protesting at all about that. And Sora couldn't be happier.

Besides, afterall, he _was_ a bit jealous of that can…

* * *

**(:**  
Review and make my day shiny?


End file.
